The present invention generally relates to a control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control system employing a predictor, fuzzification, a neural network, and genetic programming.
Control systems have been used for controlling processes for decades. However, prior art control systems typically suffer from at least one of several drawbacks.
First, although there are a number of prior art control systems that employ systems such as neural networks and fuzzy logic to make decisions, such systems typically require substantial training using known sets of data.
Second, such prior art system are typically very complex and require an expert to tune and establish the system.
Third, prior art systems typically rely on one of the several available methodologies of decision making and are not able to combine decision making methodologies to provide improved performance.